


Stockholm Syndrome

by GladerKitten



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, Hostage falls in love with kidnapper, Kidnapping, M/M, hostage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GladerKitten/pseuds/GladerKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is kidnapped and drugged at a party. He soon finds himself falling in love with the beautiful stranger that kidnapped him. Inspired by the song Stockholm Syndrome by One Direction</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovez(: this is my first fanfic ever on this site(: I am really passionate about Newtmas so I hope you guys like it(: please don't hesitate to leave comments and Kudos! I love hearing from you guys! Enjoy Lovez(:
> 
> P.S. When you see words between these ** it means they're meant to be thoughts

Thomas slowly opened his eyes for the first time since he had been forcefully pulled away from the party and thrown to the back of a van. His vision came back slowly, forming indistinct shapes before his eyes. Everything was a blur at first, but then his surroundings came into view. He tried to remember what led up to him being here. *Was I with a girl? No that can’t be it.* Then realization hit him. He remembered drinking an alcoholic beverage from a red cup and not knowing the person who served it to him. He thought it would be safe since it was a school party but he guesses he was wrong. *I must’ve been drugged.* He thought. He tried moving his arms but then realized he was tied up. He tried moving his legs, but realized they were in the same predicament. He decided to scream for help but his screams could not be heard since he had a black cloth wrapped around his mouth area. Suddenly, he saw a door opening in front of him. The space from the opening provided a thin sliver of light to be cast throughout the room. Thomas could now see where he was. It seemed he was in some sort of basement. He looked down and saw he was strapped to a chair in the middle of the room. A figure appeared through the door and came toward Thomas. The door shut behind him and the room was once again bathed in darkness. Thomas heard the other person’s footsteps getting closer. *This is it. This is how I am going to die.* Tears began running down his face as he realized that his life would be over soon. He had barely started his senior year at Glade High. He was popular. Everyone loved him. This was supposed to be the best year ever. *No prom. No graduation. No college. No future.* The footsteps stopped right in front of him and he heard a click. He squinted as a lightbulb hanging directly above him was turned on.

“Ah, so I see our little guest has finally awakened.” The person said. It was obvious that the person was disguising his voice. The person was almost whispering but Thomas could tell that the voice resembled one that would belong to a man. So, he decided that it was safe to say it was a he.

“mmmmm” Thomas tried to speak but his voice was still muffled due to the cloth stuffed in his mouth.

“Oh I’m so terribly sorry. Let me get that for you.” The man said. He untied the cloth and threw it to the side. “There. That’s better.”

“What do you want with me?” Thomas’s eyes finally adjusted to the brightness of the light and saw the man for the very first time. He was wearing a long coat but was wearing a white mask that resembled one that would be in the movie The Phantom of the Opera. He was also wearing a Fedora, so he couldn’t see his hair. He was completely hidden. Thomas could tell that whoever this man was, he didn’t want to be discovered.

“I’m not going to bloody murder you, if that’s what you’re thinking.” Thomas could faintly hear an accent behind his voice’s disguise. It was an British accent. He also noted he was very slender and tall.

“Well if you’re not going to kill me, what the hell do you want with me then?” Thomas struggled with the rope that tied him down.

“That won’t do you any good. I suggest you stop trying to resist me. It would do you more good than harm. Now, as for your question, I’m not going to murder you and I’m not going to rape you. So you needn’t worry about that. I’ve had my eyes on you for quite a while now Tommy. And frankly, I’ve fallen in love with you. I’ve waited for you. I waited for a very long time but you wouldn’t budge. So now, my only option is to forcefully make you love me. I’m sorry Tommy, but I absolutely can’t live without you.” Thomas saw him crack a smile.

“You’re fucking crazy. Let me go you creep. They’ll come looking for me. I have family and friends that will look for me. You can’t keep me forever.” Thomas saw the boy visibly grimace.

“You think that they really care about you? No one bloody does. You are an absolute jerk to your family and your friends? Don’t make me bloody laugh. You think that Minho and Teresa are your friends? They’re only your friends because you’re bloody popular. No one will miss you. In fact, I think I did them a bloody favor.”

“Shut up! How do you know about my friends? Do you go to Glade High? I swear I can find out who you are in a fucking heartbeat! You don’t fucking know anything about my life. How fucking dare you.”

“I’m a bloody stalker Thomas! That’s what I do and no I don’t go to your bloody school! Now I suggest you comply with me, or things will go very bad for you.” The man’s voice got lower as he came closer to Thomas. The man sat on Thomas’s lap and caressed his cheek with the palm of his hand. Thomas struggled to get him off but he was not successful. “I promise love, I’ll take care of you. With me here, loving and protecting you, you won’t have a need for anything. I’ll give you whatever you desire and more. All I ask is for you to cooperate with me.”

“Anything I want, huh? I want my freedom. I want to go back to my life. I want you dead.” Thomas then proceeded to spit in the man’s face. The man immediately got off of him and slapped his face.

“I offer you anything you desire and this is how you repay me? That’s it! I will NOT be made a fool of.” He went to retrieve the cloth he had discarded earlier and tied it tightly around his mouth again. He leaned in close to Thomas’s face. So close, Thomas thought he would kiss him. “Maybe you’ll see things differently tomorrow, yeah? I love you Tommy. Goodnight, love.” And he switched off the lightbulb. After he had closed the door, Thomas was in complete darkness once again. 

*I’m never getting out of here.*


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovez(: so this is my second chapter. This is not a one shot (sorry if there was any confusion) so let me know if you want me to keep updating or not(: Enjoy and don't forget tp leave Kudos and comments!

Thomas didn't get a wink of sleep last night. How could he with the situation he was in? He guessed it was the crack of dawn since the room was brightening up. _Where is this light coming from?_ He looked around the room and saw a window. _Was that there before?_ He suddenly brightened up at the slight possibility that there might be a chance to escape after all.

He waited for what seemed like hours for anything to happen. He listened to any sounds that could prove helpful to him for future reference. He heard footsteps above him. _This is a house!_ At least now he knew he wasn't in some abandoned warehouse. Suddenly, he heard the door opening and immediately looked up.

"Good morning Tommy. How are we today? Feeling better tempered?" The stranger walked closer to Thomas. He was still wearing the long coat and the mask, but no longer the hat. He saw tufts of blonde hair springing out in every direction. Bed head, he assumed.

"Are you going to let me go?" Thomas asked in a monotone voice.

"I'm sorry, love. You know I can't do that." He actually looked sincere. _Probably  part of the act._

_"_ Then no. I don't feel better. Actually, you know what would make me feel better?" He asked with mock enthusiasm.

"What Tommy? Ask me anything. Anything you desire and I shall give it to you." The stranger said with a hopeful expression.

"It would make me feel so much better to see you DEAD. I would just love to spit on your grave. I hope you go to hell when you die."

"Hmm. I see you're not a morning person. Maybe you'll feel better when you have some breakfast. Come along." He walked away expecting Thomas to follow. _Really?_

"Hey genius, it would be a lot more helpful if I could actually walk." The man looked at Thomas, remembering that he was tied up.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tommy. I keep forgetting that you're here as my hostage. You know, it would've been a lot happier if you would just give in to me. It's not that hard to love me. It's really not." The stranger walked over to Thomas. He began to untie is hands and his feet. The cloth fell off during the night so he just had to untie it from his neck. The stranger reached into the pocket of his coat and took out a pair of handcuffs. Thomas arched an eyebrow.

"Handcuffs?"

"I'm sorry Tommy. I never meant any of this. I thought you would fall in love with me on your own. But, now I'm afraid you'll escape, so I have to take some precautions." He placed one cuff around Thomas's wrist and one around his own. He locked them and proceeded to drag him upstairs.

They walked up the stairs and the stranger turned and locked the door behind them. Then he dragged him to the kitchen and sat him down on a chair next to a table. A plate of food was already served before him, complete with eggs, bacon and pancakes. _What kind of kidnapper is this?_

"Tommy! Goodness look at you! It was so dark down there so I was unable to see you clearly but now that you're in the light-bloody hell I'm so sorry I've been such a terrible host. Did you get any sleep last night? Of course you didn't. You were tied up to that bloody chair all night. Oh, you poor thing. I'm such an idiot. After breakfast, it's straight to bed with you." He was fussing over him like a protective mother. He ran his fingers through his hair and smiled at him. For some unknown reason, Thomas couldn't stop staring. He actually cared about his health. _Maybe he's not so bad after all. No, Thomas. Stop it. Of course he's bad. He kidnapped you._ He told himself.

The smell of the warm food proved too much for him. He scarfed down his food in less than 5 minutes and chased it down with orange juice.

"Hungry, weren't we? I'll give you more later but right now you must get some rest. It's not good to lie down on a full stomach." He got up and dragged him to the bedroom. He reached into his pocket once more and pulled out a key. He unlocked the handcuffs and put them back in his pocket.

"The only reason I'm doing this is because I trust you enough to let you roam around freely in my room. Plus, you can't toss and turn properly if you're handcuffed to the same spot. There's a bathroom in here so you can wash up if you'd like. I set out a clean change of clothes for you. I do, however, have to lock the door to the bedroom though. Just in case. If you need anything, anything at all, just knock. I'll be right outside. I love you." The stranger walked out the door and locked it behind him.

_Maybe it won't be so bad._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovez!(: yes, I know "updating on the same day?! Whaaaaa???!!!" well I feel guilty for writing my previous chapters so shortly, so I'm updating a third chapter(: Don't forget to leave Kudos and don't be shy to comment(: Enjoy!

Thomas walked into the bathroom and was completely taken aback. He wasn't sure what he was expecting; a prison bathroom? An unsanitary, dirty public restroom you only find in parks and beaches? He was expecting pretty much everything but this. _How rich is this guy?_ Now that he thought about it, the kitchen wasn't too bad either.

The bathroom was absolutely beautiful, complete with a huge bathtub, shower and even an extra room for changing.  He stripped down to his birthday suit and went in the shower.  After his shower, he changed into his clean change of clothes which were sweats. _He probably wanted me to be comfortable since I'm obviously not going anywhere anytime soon._

He got into his bed and pulled the covers over his head.  He felt hot tears running down his face and realized he was crying. _I miss my family so much. Will I ever get to see them again?_ Before he knew it, he was fast asleep. He didn't realize how tired he actually was.

Thomas wasn't sure how long he'd slept before he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Tommy? You still alive in there? I'm coming in alright?" He heard the stranger say. Thomas immediately got off the bed. He wasn't sure why but he always found it sort of awkward when other people found him lying down on the bed.

"Are we in the army? At ease soldier." He said with a chuckle. _It's actually kind of cute. Wait, What?_ Thomas sat back down on the bed. The man walked over and sat beside him.

"Are we feeling better and well rested?" He asked with a smile.

"I guess. Look, if I'm staying here for God knows how long, can I at least see your face?" Thomas saw the stranger frown.

"Thomas, I can't do that."

"Well, can I at least know your name?"

"You can call me N."

"The letter? Why can't you tell me who you are and what you look like?" Curiosity was one of Thomas's more predominant traits. The stranger frowned once more.

"I wish I could Tommy, but I don't trust you enough yet. How do I know if once you know my identity, you won't turn me in? I'm not a murderer. I'm not a rapist and I'm definitely not a psycho. All I can really do is show you my real voice." N cleared his throat. "There. Is that better?" Thomas was once again taken aback. His real voice was nothing like how he'd expected it to be. He thought it would be cruel and unforgiving, just like a kidnapper's voice should be. But instead it was soft and smooth. It reminded him of silk.

"Your voice is beautiful." He immediately covered his mouth with his hand. _What was I thinking? I'm so stupid!_ He saw a smile creep up N's face. Suddenly, Thomas didn't feel so much regret about what he had said earlier.

"Thank you Tommy. No one's said that to me before." Just then, Thomas's stomach started to growl. _What time is it?_

"Are you hungry? Of course you're hungry. You've slept through lunch but you're just in time for dinner." He reached into his pocket and brought out the handcuffs. N once again cuffed them together and dragged him into the kitchen. He sat him down at the same place he had breakfast. Before him was a plate already served with food; a hamburger and what looked like homemade sweet potato fries. _This guy's not stingy on food._ He gobbled it up, not even bothering to savor how delicious the food really was.

After dinner, N dragged him to the living room. It was completely decked out and almost resembled a movie theater.

"Wanna watch something Tommy?" _Is this a prank?_ Thomas thought. _If this is what kidnapping is, I never want to be free. Wait, what?_

"Are you serious?"

"What? Oh you mean all this? I told you Tommy. I'm not some psychopathic freak. I want you to be as comfortable as possible. I want you to love me, not hate me. I don't know how you make people fall in love with you, but it's definitely not by treating them like trash. You're my guest of honor."N beamed at him.

"Um, okay then. Do you have The Nightmare Before Christmas?"

"Ah, a Tim Burton fan?"

"Yeah actually. I'm a huge fan of his. Not many people share that with me though. They think that he's too weird."

"Well, I for one absolutely love him. He's a complete genius." _I actually have something in common with him?_

N put on the movie and watched it in complete darkness. Thomas had to admit that he actually kinda liked his stay. He decided that if he were to be kidnapped by anyone, he was glad it was him. _At least he takes care of me like a real human being._

Thomas fell asleep watching the movie. N took notice once his head fell on his shoulder. N uncuffed him and picked him up, carrying him bridal style into the room. He lay him on the bed he was at earlier and pulled the covers on him. He kissed his forehead and closed the door, forgetting to lock it.

"Good night, love." He whispered before fully closing it.

Thomas woke up in the middle of the night and took in his surroundings. _N must've carried me to the bed._ Suddenly he  had the urge to use the restroom. On his way there, he heard noises coming from down the hall. They resembled someone crying. Thomas walked toward the door and turned the knob. He found it to be unlocked. He walked through the door towards the sounds.

The sound led him to another bedroom at the end of the hall.

"I can't do this Minho. I can't! It's not me. I'm not like this. I wanted him to love me because you know that I've been in love with him for 5 years now. I never wanted to kidnap him. Minho, I know he's hurting. I know he must miss his family. He misses you guys too. He probably thinks I'm some obsessive freak for doing this. I just wanted to talk to him. But instead this happened. I don't know how it got out of hand. It's only been 2 days but I already feel the guilt eating me up. He's so beautiful. I never wanted to hurt him. You know what he said to me today? He told me that my voice is beautiful. Yeah, he did. Thanks for listening to me Minho. You're a good friend. Sorry for bothering you so late at night. Okay. Goodnight." Thomas leaned into the door. It wasn't completely closed and he could see through the space that was left. He saw a nightstand and on top of the nightstand was the mask. That meant that the boy wasn't wearing it. He heard movement in the room and saw a figure pass by. N sat on the bed with his head held in his hands. He was still sniffling.

Thomas felt guilty for intruding on such a private matter so he backed away from the door and walked back to his room. He learned so much information by that phone call. For one, he knew Minho. So that meant that Minho knew he was here. He felt a little relieved that at least someone from the outside knew N and apparently trusted him. That meant that N was really telling the truth. He was really a good guy, but got carried away. Thomas found himself feeling bad for N, so he decided to play along.

_He wants me to fall in love with him? Fine. I think I'm halfway there anyway._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovez(: thank you so much for your positive feedback! It's comments like those that encourage me to keep writing. This is honestly the best feeling in the world <3 as always, leave Kudos and don't be shy to comment! I love hearing from you guys! Enjoy!(:

Thomas woke up the next morning. _At least my sleep is back on schedule._ He opened his eyes and immediately let out a scream. He backed away and accidentally hit his head on the headboard. N was sitting down on his bed, cross-legged in front of him, seemingly waiting for Thomas to wake up.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry. Did I scare you?" N said while fussing over him to see if he was hurt.

"Hell yeah you did! What kind of person does this?" Thomas rubbed the spot on his head where he had hit himself. He felt a hot liquid coming from his scalp. _Shit. I banged it pretty hard then._

"I'm terribly sorry. I'm not usually creepy like this, it's just that I accidentally left the door to your bedroom unlocked and I was surprised you didn't try to esca-BLOODY HELL IS THAT BLOOD COMING FROM YOUR SCALP??!!" N immediately rushed out of the room. Thomas heard things falling and possibly breaking down the hall. N rushed back to the bed with a wet towel, some disinfectant spray and a bandage. N placed the towel on his wound and dabbed the blood.

"N, it's okay. It's no big deal. It's not a concussion or anything like that." Thomas would never admit it out loud, but he actually liked when N fussed over him like if he was something fragile. Not even his own mother would do that.

"No, Tommy you don't bloody understand! I'm supposed to be taking care of you and all I do is mess things up. I'm such an idiot. The least I can do is take care of your wounds for you." He continued to dab at his wound. Thomas saw N grab the disinfectant spray. "This might sting a little but it'll only last for a second." Thomas felt a cool spray go on his wound. He could barely feel anything. "The good thing is, it was only a scratch. You had me bloody scared there for a second." N proceeded to grab the bandage and place it on Thomas's head. "There. All fixed." He smiled, proud of his work.

"Um, thanks N. You really know how to take care of me." _Did I just say that out loud?_

"No problem, love. I don't want you passing out on me due to lack of food, so let's go for breakfast yeah?" N got off the bed and opened the door, expecting Thomas to follow him. Thomas only stared at him.

"You're not going to handcuff me?"

"Well, seeing that the door was unlocked the entire night and you didn't make a move to escape, I think it's safe to assume I can trust you enough to roam freely around the house. You're not my slave Tommy." Thomas immediately felt warmth in his heart. Although he was unsure as to why, he decided he liked the feeling.

Thomas got off the bed and followed him to the kitchen where they both had their breakfast. It was silent for the most part, but Thomas's curiosity wouldn't be satisfied unless he asked some questions.

"Do you live alone?"

"Yeah, I do. As soon as I turned 18, my parents bought me my own place. It's not so bad compared to what I'm used to." _So he is rich. But, if he got this place as an 18th birthday present, I wonder how old he really is._ And knowing Thomas, he wouldn't rest until he got his answer.

"And how long ago was that?" N eyed him. He knew where he was going with this. N decided that it was alright for him to know his age.

"2 months ago." Thomas was taken aback. _This guy's my age! How can he kidnap me? HE'S young enough to be the one being kidnapped._ At least Thomas knew he wasn't some pedophile.Thomas guessed his surprise was apparent on his face because he saw N begin to smile.

"Surprised Tommy? What? Did you think I was some middle aged man stalking a young teenage boy just to get my sick kicks? I'm your age Tommy." Thomas suddenly felt a thousand times more relieved. He felt as though now it was safe to trust him. He let go of his malicious thoughts and decided it would be alright to give in to him. Now he felt safer with the two pieces of information he was given. With the phone call and now this, he felt that there was no reason to fear. _If Minho can trust him, so can I._

_"_ Well  that's a relief. I feel safer now."

"You didn't before? I told you over and over again. There's no reason to fear me. That first night that I brought you here, I admit I think I went overboard. I was even scared of myself. I'm sorry, I just wasn't sure how to act, or what you would respond to. I swear I'll never be that creepy again, or scare the living klunk outta ya like I did this morning." N laughed. It really was a beautiful sound. "Now go watch a movie or something you shank. I have to go take care of some things. I'll be right back." N kissed his wound and left him. Thomas couldn't fathom why, but he felt a sort of emptiness in his chest when N was out of his sight.

He made his way to the living room and put on The Corpse's Bride, another one of his favorites. He was trying to concentrate on the movie but his mind kept wandering back to N. He'd only seen a small portion of his face and that was his lips. But his lips were beautiful. They were so thin and small. He thought about how soft his hair looked. He wanted to just run his fingers through it an-

"I'm back. Hope you didn't miss me too much." N said as he plopped down on the couch beside Thomas. Thomas blushed at the remark. _Can he read my tho ughts?_

"Calm down Tommy. I was only bloody joking." N said with a chuckle. Thomas couldn't stop staring at him. His mind didn't register his body movement and before he knew it, he was so close to N that he was almost on his lap. He placed his head on N's shoulder and hummed in contentment. Thomas grabbed N's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Tommy, what has gotten into you? Not that I'm complaining but what brought this kind of behavior?" Thomas lifted his head and smiled. He felt that this guy really loved him. He was the only person so far that has ever cared for and loved him like this, so he figured there was nothing wrong with loving him back. He wasn't sure how to put his feelings into words, so he just said

"I think I'm getting used to you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovez(: sorry if this chapter is a little short and boring :( I got home really late but I needed to write something because I couldn't leave you guys hanging so here it is(: As always, please leave kudos and comments! I love hearing from you guys! Enjoy(:

Thomas felt his heart grown 10 times bigger when he saw N's expression. His eyes were filled with tears of joy and his smile resembled one of the Cheshire Cat's.

"You really mean that Tommy?" N asked, searching Thomas's face for any signs of regret.

"Of course N. But you know what would help more?"Thomas asked, in hopes of getting what he finally craved for.

“Ask me for anything and you shall have it. I wasn’t lying when I said that on the first day.” N was so close to Thomas’s face, their noses were already brushing.

“I want to see your face.” Thomas hoped he would get the response he desperately wanted. Thomas searched his face for any signs of giving in but all he saw was his lips turn down at the corners.

“Tommy, I don’t know if I could do that yet. I actually have a better idea. How about I take you on a proper date?” Thomas was disappointed, but brightened up at the mention of a date. He’d never been on one of those before.

“Are you asking me out?”

“Foolish attempt, I know, but yes.” N smiled at Thomas.

“Then yes, I accept.” N’s hopeful expression turned into one of victory. _Man, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that smile._ Thomas thought.

“Really? Brilliant, then. How about you go up to your room to wash up and I’ll set things up down here. Don’t worry, I’ve already provided you with a clean change of clothes. I’ll knock on your door when I’m ready.” N said as he stood up. Their hands were still intertwined, so N led Thomas in the direction of the room and then placed a gentle kiss on his hand before letting go. “I’ll see you in a bit, love.”

N left him to get ready. Thomas showered and then wrapped a towel around his waist to make his way back to the bedroom. He saw the new set of clothes N had put out for him: His own blue jeans that he wore the day he came here (washed and ironed), a plain white t-shirt and a long sleeve blue flannel. He didn’t know how N knew him so well, but he was very grateful. He changed into his clothes and slipped on his own black and white converse. Not long after, he heard a knock on the door.

“May I come in?”

“Yeah, come in.” Thomas shouted back.

The door opened and revealed a coatless N. Instead, he was wearing black jeans and a gray button-down long sleeve with the sleeves rolled up. Thomas couldn’t help but stare. He was right about his body. He was slender. But he was also sleek and had a thin frame that made him look oh-so-good.

“N, you look-“

“Different? I know. I decided to ditch the bloody coat. It only made me look like a rapist anyway. But enough about me. Look at you. I chose the clothes well. And it definitely helps that the man in them can actually pull them off and make them look even better than they ever did by themselves.” Thomas blushed.

“Come now. Let’s get to our date shall we?” N held out his hand for Thomas to take. Thomas gladly placed his hand in his and followed him.

N led him outside and revealed what he had done. He set up a picnic in the backyard _. I didn’t even know this place even had a backyard._ It was twilight out so it was the perfect time to turn on some lights. N flipped a switched that caused teeny tiny lights overhead to shine brightly as if they were the stars. A blanket was set on the ground with some pillows and a basket was neatly placed on top. N led Thomas to sit on the blanket and then proceeded to open the basket. He had sandwiches made with French bread and sparkling cider to go with it.

“Oh and by the way, all the food that you’ve ever eaten here, including this meal, was made by yours truly.” N beamed at him.

“Wow N. This is amazing. You did all this for me?” Thomas said, completely awed and amazed that this boy’s surprises never ceased.

“Of course Tommy. Now we’re on a date and everybody knows the first rule of first dates: you have to know each other’s names.” Thomas couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He was finally going to expose his name. _Two surprises in one day!_

“I know you’re name already, so let’s just skip to my part. My name is Newt, so you don’t have to go around calling me N anymore. I trust you enough now, so you have my name.” _Newt? Hmm. Suits him. A beautiful name to go with a beautiful boy._

“I like it. I couldn’t imagine anything else to go along better with you.”

“Good that. So there, now you have it.”

“I have something else too.” Thomas said with a grin.

“What?” Newt asked, genuinely curious.

“Your heart.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovez(: here's another update since yesterday's chapter was so short and not very exciting(: I really hope you guys love this one because I had a lot of fun writing this!<3 as always, leave kudos and don't be shy to comment! Enjoy!(:

Thomas and Newt soon finished their picnic and Thomas lied down. Newt soon followed him and lied beside him. Thomas looks up at the sky and sees countless of bright stars that appear to him as diamonds.

"It sure is beautiful tonight, isn't it?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that Tommy. At least not when you're here." Thomas feels a warm blush spread across his cheeks.

"You're so sweet. You know that? I wish I could say the same thing about you but, I can't see your face." Thomas felt Newt shuffle and move beside him.

"When the right time comes, okay?" Thomas still couldn't shake off the feeling of disappointment, so he decided to do something about it. Thomas sat up from his position and got on top of Newt.

"Please?"

"Tommy-" Thomas placed his hands on either side of his mask. He was ready to lift it off of him but then he thought better of it. If Newt wasn't ready, then he had his reasons. He just had to be patient. _I thought that word wasn't even in my vocabulary._ Instead, he pulled Newt's face closer to him.

They were so close that they could feel each other's cool breath on their faces. Thomas didn't know his heart could beat so fast. Thomas looked into Newt's eyes, or at least tried to. Was he ready to take this next step? _More than anything_ he thought. Thomas finally closed the space between them and placed his lips on Newt's.

Immediately, as if by magic, Thomas felt tiny explosions going off in his head. _oh my god. I'm kissing Newt. Is kissing supposed to feel this good?_ Thomas retreated, then touched his forehead to Newt's.

"Tommy, why did you do that?" Newt asked, obviously taken aback by the kiss. Thomas placed his hands on top of Newt's heart. It was beating faster than a hummingbird's wings.

"Newt? I-I think I love you." Thomas could swear that if Newt's eyes grew any larger, they would pop out of the holes in the mask.

"Tommy, that's a serious statement. Do you really mean it?" Newt grabbed both Thomas's in his.

"Newt, I know it's serious. I may be a lot of things but I'm not a liar. I wouldn't say something if I didn't mean it. I know it's only been a few days but I've grown so close to you. It's almost as if we already had a connection before we met. If we'd met under different circumstances, I think I would've fallen faster and harder for you. Even though you kidnapped me, no one has ever loved me this much. You care so much about me. You know me so well and I can't help but fall deeper in love with you every day. I love you Newt. I really do." Thomas saw a tear rolling down Newt's face.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that. But, there's something you need to know. I don't know if it'll change the way you feel for me..." _More surprises?_

 "What is it? Tell me." Thomas said, curiosity burning inside him.

"I didn't kidnap you."

"What?"

"I know it's hard to understand because you're here in my home but truth is, I didn't. That night, you got drugged. But I didn't do it. Someone at that party did and I don't know who. But one thing's for sure, their intensions weren't as good as mine. Whoever that guy was, he was already carrying you to an abandoned bedroom at the party. I couldn't stand there just knowing what was going to happen, so once he placed you in the bedroom, he walked out. I stepped in and carried you to my car. I drove you to my place but wasn't sure what to do with you then. I couldn't place you in the bedroom because when you woke up, you would think I raped you or something. So I went to the basement and put you in a chair. You were so limp and you would fall off the chair if I left you there so I secured you with a rope. I was afraid that you would bite off your own tongue or something because of the drug so I put a cloth to hold back your tongue. I left you to go into my kitchen to get you water for when you woke up but when I returned, you were already awake. So I ran back inside and tried to hide my identity as best I could. If you thought I was a murderer, I didn't want you knowing who I was. I decided that if i attempted to explain the entire situation, you wouldn't believe me. If I let you go, you would've ran home and turned me in. So I thought it was best to play the part. I'm sorry for slapping you. I really am. But the other thing I said was true. I am in love with you and have been for a while now, I just feel terribly horrible for confessing it that way. Can you forgive me?" Thomas was unable to find any words. He racked his brain but couldn't find anything. All he could do was stare at Newt as if he were an alien.

"Bloody say something! You're scaring me." Newt took hold of Thomas shoulders and gently shook him. Suddenly, Thomas words came back.

"You saved my life. You saved me from actually being raped! You saved me and you want me to forgive you for that? If anything, you made me fall deeper in love with you Newt!" Thomas eyes were filled with tears and he reached out and embraced Newt. Newt was stiff at first but then he gave in to the touch. Newt lied them back down with Thomas's head on his chest and his hand over Newt's heart. Newt kissed the top of his head and ran his fingers through his hair. They stayed that way, just hearing each other breathing.

Thomas soon fell asleep and Newt proceeded to get up and carry Thomas bridal style back to the bedroom. He kissed Thomas's head and then headed for the door.

"Newt?" Newt froze. Thomas was awake.

"Go back to sleep love."

"Can-can you stay here?"

"Okay." Newt made his way toward the bed and lay down under the covers next to Thomas.

"Hold me." Thomas mumbled into the darkness. Newt scooted closer to Thomas and pulled him to his chest. Thomas's back was touching Newt's chest. Newt hugged him from behind. Thomas felt lips graze his neck.

"Newt, you don't have anything to hide from me. Take off your mask. It's too dark to see anyway." Thomas knew he had won when he heard Newt huff in defeat.

"Fine Tommy." Thomas felt him let go and shuffle beside him. Thomas turned and saw his silhouette taking off the mask and placing it on the nightstand. They returned to they're previous position and finally drifted off to sleep.

_I'm never leaving._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovez(: here's the next installment to the fix(: as always, don't forget to leave kudos and don't be shy to comment! I love hearing from you guys! Enjoy!(:

Thomas woke up the next morning, hot and bothered. _Why am i so damn hot?_ He tried to get up to go take a nice cool shower but couldn't move. He looked down and realized that he was still in Newt's grasp. I _t's morning. That means I can see his face._ He thought excitedly. He was careful not to wake Newt up while he wriggled free.

He finally got out of his grasp and only heard a mumble from Newt, initialing that he was still asleep. He thought for a moment before turning around. He nervously counted to three in his head then turned around to face Newt, eyes still closed. Thomas took a deep breath and finally opened his eyes.

As soon as he opened them, he couldn't be bothered to blink. He didn't want to blink ever again, for fear of losing sight of this beautiful image. Newt's face was more beautiful than Thomas could ever imagine. To him, he couldn't tell the difference of human or angel. He looked like a sleeping cherub. 

Despite him being eighteen, he looked much younger. He had freckles acting like a bridge over his nose. He had moles on his neck, which Thomas preferred them to be called angel kisses, because thats what they were to him. His hair was sticking out in every direction due to the messiness of his slumber. His nose seemed to be carved by God himself. He was absolutely beautiful. Thomas almost got the feeling that this was surreal. _Yeah, I'm definitely in love._

Thomas sat himself on top of Newt, completely oblivious to how creepy it may seem if Newt were to wake up at that moment. He placed his hands on the apples of Newt's cheeks and caressed his skin. _He IS real._ He thought. 

Then, a wave of recognition seemed to hit him. _I've seen this face before._ He tried to remember where he had seen him. Surely he would remember seeing this face. Then he knew. Guilt struck him like lightning and he suddenly had to urge to vomit. Newt was the school nerd. Everyone had picked on him. Even Thomas had come to bully him once before. 

The things people said to Newt. _"Go kill yourself." "Nobody would even miss you when you're gone." "You piece of euro trash."_ Thomas cringed at the words. This was the boy who would eat his lunch in the bathroom stalls. This was the boy who would run home from school everyday crying. 

How could Newt do it? How could Newt care for and love Thomas so much when HE was the one who needed it the most? _But how did I not notice his looks?_ Then Thomas remembered. New would wear a hoodie to school everyday in the hopes of being passed as a bystander by the bullies. Of course Thomas never saw his face in detail. 

Not only did Newt go to Thomas's school, but he remembered that he was also his next door neighbor. _I've been so close to home all along._ Thomas felt overwhelmed with all the information he had discovered. He felt hot tears coming down his face. He was so distracted with his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Newt wake up.

"Tommy? What's wrong love? Why are you crying?" Newt asked alarmed. Thomas could only look into his eyes. Eyes that were so black, Thomas was sure Newt was holding an entire galaxy behind them.  Thomas's entire world was in those eyes. But then he saw something else. All the pain and suffering he had been through. All those days of fearing what might happen the next day at school. 

Thomas cried even harder. He lied down on Newt's chest and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry Newt! I'm so sorry! I love you so much! I promise I won't ever do that again!" Thomas lifted his head and looked straight into Newt's eyes. His guilt was replaced with anger. "If anyone so much as lays a finger on you, I will personally make sure that they won't live to see another day. I swear to you." Thomas leaned forward to press kisses all over Newt's face. New t pushed him back.

"Love, what are you talking about?" He reached up to rub his eyes when realization hit. "I'm not wearing the bloody mask, am I?" Thomas shook his head. "And, you still want to kiss me?" As a response to his question, Thomas leaned forward and placed more kisses on his jawline.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." He said in between each kiss. "You're so beautiful." Another kiss. He moved down to his neck and continued. "Make love to me baby." Thomas moved down to his chest and unbuttoned his shirt. He started placing kisses on his pecks and down his abs.

"Tommy." Newt moaned. Thomas pushed up off of Newt and began taking off his own clothes. Newt did the same and soon, they were both reduced to only their underwear. Thomas threw himself on Newt and began to passionately kiss him. He placed sloppy kisses down Newt's thigh. 

Newt's underwear was beginning to tent and Thomas gave off a knowing grin. Thomas slid off Newt's underwear and began pumping. Thomas almost got off by just the delicious moans that were escaping Newt's mouth. Thomas then placed his own lips on Newt's member and continued.

"Tommy, I'm getting close." Newt moaned. Thomas immediately released him and stopped. He wiped his mouth and smiled.

"No baby. I want you inside me." Thomas then stepped off the bed and slid his own underwear off. He got on top of Newt and lined himself up with Newt's member. He began to slide slowly down. Newt sat up while Thomas placed his head in the crook of Newt's neck.

"Okay, I'm ready." Newt began to thrust upwards into Thomas time and time again. The thrusts were beginning to get harder and faster. They could both tell that the other was close. A few more thrusts and Thomas felt Newt cum inside him. Not long after, Thomas released himself all over Newt's chest.

By the time they were finishes, Thomas got off of Newt and lied down beside him. Both were out of breath.

"Love, that was amazing." Newt said, getting closer to Thomas.

"I love you so much my love. I've never felt anything like this. You're so beautiful. I could just get lost in your eyes."

"Well, you know how I adore you love. Now, come along. Let's go get cleaned up and then we'll have breakfast." New t said getting up.

"Where?"

"In the shower of course."

"Can i get in with you?" Thomas asked with a blush spreading over his cheeks.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first attempt at writing smut >.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS IT'S EXACTLY A MONTH BEFORE THE SCORCH TRIALS!!!! AAAHHHHH!!! Sorry you had to see that fangirl moment I had there lol Anyway, here's the next installment to the fix(: as always don't forget to leave kudos and don't be shy to comment! I love hearing from you guys!(: Enjoy Lovez(:

It was Saturday again, exactly a week after the er, incident. Thomas and Newt were cuddling on the couch watching yet another one of Thomas's favorite movies, Coraline. Newt was holding Thomas in his arms, drawing different patterns on his arm.

"Babe? Can I ask you something?" Thomas asked.

"Love that nickname. Of course, love. What's on your mind?"

"Why do you love me?"

"What kind of question is that?" Newt asked accompanied by a giggle. _God thats music to my ears._

"I mean, you know what my so-called friends did to you-what I did to you. How can you love me like you do after all that?" Thomas shifted his position to face Newt.

"Tommy, that's them, not you. I've been with you since the 4th grade. I've seen you go through so much. I know how you are. You're not like them. I've seen you at your worst and i've seen you at your best. I went to your father's funeral in 7th grade, though I doubt you even noticed me. I was there they day you finally climbed the social ladder and became the most popular guy at school. I saw everything. The day i fell in love with you was the day I swore that you were the only one for me. And I'm still convinced." Thomas had so much love in his heart for Newt, he thought it might explode. Never in his life would he ever have thought this feeling was possible. Thomas leaned in and right when their lips were about to touch, the phone started ringing.

"I'll get it." Newt stood up and walked towards the phone. He answered and Thomas saw a frown begin to form on Newt's face. "It's for you." Thomas was surprised. Who would call him here? He reluctantly got up from the couch and stalked towards the phone.

-Hello?

-Tom boy! Hey it's Minho!

-Minho? Man its so good to hear from you! How are you?

-I'm great! But unfortunately, I'm the only one...

-Why? What's wrong?

-Everyone thinks you went missing. I tried to convince people that you were just on holiday but they wouldn't buy it, especially your mother. She's a mess. I told her that you ran away from home bu-

-MINHO! Why would you say that???!!!

-So she wouldn't get suspicious, duh. But that didn't work so she said that if you don't turn up in the next 24 hours, she'll call the cops.

-I'm right next door to my house. I could just shout from the window.

-well you better hurry or else she'll have another panic attack.

-Alright, thanks Min. You're awesome.

Then he hung up. Newt was no longer in the kitchen but sitting on the couch. Thomas walked over to him. His eyes looked red.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing love. I go better get your things ready for you to leave." Thomas could tell that he had a hard time saying those words without breaking. Thomas walked up to him and pushed him back to the couch again.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"You're so stubborn. Fine Tommy. Listen, I'm just afraid that once you walk out that door, everything will go back to normal. I'll be the school nerd, and you'll forget all about me and then i'll go crazy thinking that this was all in my imagination and I can't have that Tommy. I love you too much to let you go an-" Thomas placed the palm of his hand against his mouth to stop his word vomit.

"Stop it Newt. You know good and well that that will never happen. Newt, you were my first real kiss and my first time. I can never forget that. Newt, you are my everything. You're never leaving my sight. You're mine now. I was just too stupid to realize it before." Newt's eyes searched Thomas's. Thomas removed his hand and replaced it with his own lips. They parted and Thomas headed for the door.

"Wait! Your things." Newt yelled after him.

"I'm next door. I'll come by to pick them up later." Thomas opened the door and closed it behind him. Immediately, he felt a strange coldness to his body. He felt empty. He suddenly didn't feel like his actual home was his home anymore. Home is where the heart is right? And his heart was with Newt.

* * *

Thomas walked over to his house. He walked up the steps to the porch and knocked on the door. The door opened and revealed a very sick looking woman.

"Mom!" Thomas yelled. He went forth and held her in his arms. He hadn't realized how much he had missed his mom. Was she worrying this much that it was damaging her health?

"Thomas? Thomas!" She sobbed. She held him tighter.

'I'm here now mom. I'm here. Let's get you inside and cleaned up." Leading her inside. He closed the door behind him.

"Why are you worrying about me? It's you that's finally home! I thought you were murdered or something! You didn't text or call. Minho didn't want to tell me what happened to you and I was just so worried! I already lost your father, I didn't want to lose you too. What happened to you? You look well fed and clean. You don't look like you were in any danger...what happened Thomas?" She asked, searching his eyes.

Thomas explained everything that happened, from the party to half an hour ago.

"So, you were kidnapped but, really he saved you? I always liked that boy. Had a feeling that you two would hit it off somehow." Then her look turned into one of anger. "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN YOUNG MAN! YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK. CALL NEXT TIME AT LEAST!" Then she calmed down. "So, is he your boyfriend?" Boyfriend? That word seemed so small compared to what he felt for Newt. But he decided it would have to do for now.

"Yeah, he's something special, that's for sure." He said absentmindedly. He thought about his soft, cloud like hair...his soft warm body...his eyes that seemed to hold all the secrets of the universe...his fingers through his hair... _whoa Thomas. So not the time for that._

"Well, you sure seem head over heels for him. I liked him ever since he attended the funeral. I always wondered why you didn't talk to him. Hey, here's an idea. Why don't you invite him over for dinner? I would absolutely love to meet him." She gushed. She looked healthy again. Thomas guessed she was worrying so much that she made herself sick. Now that he was home and safe, she looked fine now.

"Alright mom." He wondered how Newt would look in his house. He would look so out of place there. He looked like an angel that had fallen on earth. Nevertheless, he warmed up at the idea of seeing Newt again.

Dinner went well. Thomas's mom loved Newt. _Who wouldn't?_ Thomas thought. After their small talk, Thomas walked Newt to his house.

"See you at school?" Newt asked nervously. Thomas had forgotten about school. It seemed so distant. He didn't even remember he still had to go. Thomas noted the nervousness laced in Newt's tone of voice.

"Of course. I want to show you off. I want the whole school, no, the whole world, to know that you're mine." Thomas grabbed Newt's hand and kissed it. Newt then pulled Thomas closer and gave him a kiss on his lips. After they said their goodbyes, they parted ways.

 _You're mine forever._ Thomas thought, while looking a Newt disappear into the house.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovez(: sorry for the delay. I kinda had a mental breakdown yesterday, but I think I'm fine now. That's the thing with us writers, we think the world is falling apart when it's really not...on a happier note, here is the next chapter to the story. Hope you guys like it! As always, don'r forget to leave kudos and don't be shy to comment(: on anything really(: I love hearing from you guys(: Enjoy!

Monday came along and Thomas was practically jumping out of his socks from all the excitement. He got dressed and heard a honk. _Minho doesn't usually pick me up on Mondays._ Thomas looked out the window and saw a black Mercedes Benz. He had never seen that car in his life. He saw the driver's door open and saw a halo of golden hair. _Newt!_ He became even more excited if that was possible and hurried up. He ran downstairs and didn't even bother grabbing breakfast.

"Thomas? Wha-"

"Sorry mom! No time! Gotta go, love you!" He placed a kiss on his mother's cheek and ran out the front door, slamming it behind him. He ran into Newt's arms and kissed his cheek.

"I didn't know you were picking me up." _Or that you had a Mercedes Benz._ He beamed at Newt.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Newt said with his heavenly accented voice.

"That's so sweet. C'mon let's go." Thomas said while pushing him back into the driver's seat. Thomas ran around the front of the car and sat himself on the passenger's side.

"In a hurry, are we?" Newt asked with an arched brow.

"The sooner we get there, the better." Thomas was practically bouncing in his seat.

"I'm not so sure." Thomas heard Newt say so quietly that he was positive he wasn't supposed to hear it. He ignored his comment and Newt drove.

They got to the school parking lot in about 15 minutes. The car was anything but inconspicuous apparently because all eyes were on them when they pulled in. Thomas noted that Newt started to get fidgety. Thomas placed his hand on Newt's thigh and started drawing soothing circles with his thumb. Newt took the gesture as a calming technique and visibly relaxed under the touch.

Once they were parked, Newt was the first one to step out of the vehicle. Thomas was next, and started walking towards the school. He took a glance behind him to see if Newt was following but instead he saw Newt pulling his hoodie for his head. Thomas walked back to Newt and took it off.

"Hey! Leave it."

"No. No more hiding." Suddenly Thomas was reminded of the first few days of his 'kidnapping' when Newt was hiding behind the mask. Thomas pulled back the hood and intertwined his fingers with his. "You'll be okay. I promise."  They walked hand in hand into the school. They opened the door and walked down the hallway towards their lockers. They heard whispers from all over.

"Is that Thomas?"

"Who is he holding hands with?"

"Wait a minute, is that the school nerd?"

"I heard that Thomas was kidnapped by him.."

"Do you think he's still holding him hostage?"

"What a pathetic loser. He kidnapped him because that's the only way someone would love him.." Thomas heard thousands of conversations going at the same time. All eyes were on them, once again, judging,criticizing. Thomas felt Newt tighten his grip on his hand.

"Hey, don't listen to them alright? They don't know the truth and they never will because they don't deserve to know it. All of this, is just talk. My feelings for you are real. Nothing's ever going to change that." Newt nodded and froze. His eyes grew wide and he turned pale with fear.

"What's wrong?" Thomas followed Newt's glare and traced it all the way to Gally. The worst person on earth. _Why do I even hang out with him?_

"Thomas! Hey man, I was worried about you. Thought you were murdered or some shit like that." He laughed. Then he turned his glare to Newt.

"What is this piece of plunk doing with you? Hey shank, beat it before i pound you into a pulp like last time." Newt only stared in fear at Gally's words.

"Gally, he's-"

"Shut it Thomas. You were always the more passionate one. Let me handle this. Hey shank! Didn't you fucking hear me? I said beat it!" Gally stepped forward and pushed Newt to the ground.

"GALLY NO! STOP-"

"Thomas could you shut the fuck up for once? Why aren't you running shank? You should be dead. No one here would miss you. Get the hell out of here before I make it come true. If you don't get out of here by the count of 3, you're going to wish you were dead. One, two" Thomas had enough. He stood in front of Newt, face to face with Gally.

"Leave.Him. Alone." Thomas was practically fuming.

"Why the shuck should I leave him alone? Stop standing up for people. It's not worth it, and this shucking shuck face is definitely not worth anything at all. So stand back, and let me deal with him." Thomas got closer and knotted his fingers in Gally's shirt.

"Now listen here shuck face. You leave him and leave him now. Back the hell up and don't ever touch him again." 

"Why, are you guys lovers or something?" Gally was laughing but then realization hit. His expression turned into one of anger.

"Oh my god. You are, aren't you? Huh, you guys are perfect for each other because both of you are shucking useless! Now, I actually wish you were murdered." Gally punched Thomas in the face, causing a broken nose. Then, while Thomas fell to the ground, Gally proceeded to kick his stomach.

"No! Tommy! Leave him alone please! You're killing him!" Thomas heard Newt sob. Thomas's vision was getting blurry but he saw a figure walk up to Gally and punch him in the groin. Thomas could make out that it was Minho. _Thank God._ Gally might've been the meanest, but Minho was the strongest. Gally couldn't compete and walked away. Minho grabbed Thomas by the shoulders and dragged him to the nearest bench. Newt followed. 

"God shuckface. Can't stay out of trouble can you? Newt, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Newt? Baby are you okay?" Newt started to cry but laughed at the same time.

"What?" Thomas asked.

"You're asking if I'm okay and here you are, all bloody and broken. I can't believe you." Newt sat down next to him and placed Thomas's head on his lap.

"I'm calling the paramedics. Looks like you've got a couple broken bones." Thomas heard Minho say.

"You're going to be okay Tommy. I promise." Newt sniffled.

"I know. I've got an angel taking care of me, remember?" And then, Newt smiled, color running across his cheeks.

"You guys are so cute, it's disgusting. Seriously, get a shucking room you shanks." Minho grimaced.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Lovez(: a million gazillion sorrys for not updating sooner...I had a concert on Sunday, so on Monday I was too tired to do anything, plus my voice was practically gone from all that screaming and singing (scream singing) lol but I'm back today! As always, leave kudos and don't be shy to comment! I love hearing from you guys! Enjoy <3 
> 
> P.S. IT'S TIM BURTON'S BIRTHDAY TODAY AND TOMORROW IS DYLAN O'BRIEN'S BIRTHDAY!!!

Thomas opened his eyes and gathered his surroundings. He had no idea where he was or how he got there but for some reason, he wasn't as worried as the last time this happened to him. It was different. For one, instead of being engulfed in darkness, he was surrounded by light. It was too bright for his liking if you asked him. The walls were white and there was a window beside him. He realized he was lying down on a bed and that he wasn't tied up.

Then he remembered what happened. He was in a hospital because of stupid Gally. He tried sitting up but then he got a sharp pain in his torso. He lifted up the sheets and saw that his torso was wrapped up in some kind of gauze. He looked to his side and saw a sleeping figure by his bedside. He had Thomas's hand tightly in his grip despite him being asleep. Thomas took off the hood from the person's head and revealed who it was. Thomas couldn't be happier. He started to move in the chair and finally woke up. He rubbed his eyes in that adorable way that only he could pull off.

"Tommy? You're awake!" Newt said while stretching his limbs. Thomas thought he looked like a kitten waking up from a nap.

"I thought I was dead because I saw an angel by my side. I thought you were taking me to heaven." Thomas said.

"Oh shut up you bloody shank. But, all jokes aside, how do you feel?" Newt scooted his chair closer to Thomas's bed. Then Thomas realized it wasn't just a chair. It was a wheel chair.

"Newt! What happened?!"

"Calm down Tommy! You're the one that's more injured. Quit buggin worrying about me." Newt reached up to brush Thomas's hair to the side.

"Quit doing that." Newt took back his hand so fast that Thomas otherwise would've thought that he had been burned.

"Sorry. I didn't know you didn't like it when I touched you." Newt frowned and looked down at his hands. Thomas realized what Newt could've thought that he meant so he rushed to make amends.

"No no no! Not that! I love that! I meant quit putting others before you as if you're not important. You are important Newt."

"Not according to the rest of the bloody population." Thomas softly punched Newt's arm. It's not like he had much strength to begin with.

"Stop that! Now stop with the negativity and tell me what happened." Newt turned to face Thomas and smiled. Newt had to know how much he meant to Thomas. He had to, right?

"You have a bloody weakling for a boyfriend, that's what happened. When Gally pushed me to the ground, I landed on my ankle, therefore twisting it. The nurses gave me this bloody wheelchair even though I refused. They said I should stay off it for a while or it won't heal properly. I bloody told them it's only my ankle, not a broken leg, but they kept fussing over me like a baby." Thomas smiled. Newt was acting like a baby right now. An adorable baby, he might add. He chuckled.

"What are you bloody laughing at?" Thomas could tell that Newt was trying to retain a smile.

"You. You're a baby." 

"But-no never mind."

"What? Just say it."

"I may be a baby, but I'm your baby." Newt said shyly.

"Babe, if I wasn't so weak, I would carry you right now." Newt got up from his chair.

"Newt, your ankle-"

"Quiet Tommy. I can do it." He plopped on Thomas's bed and lied down, placing his head on Thomas's chest. "There. That's better." Thomas wrapped his arms around his and kissed the top of his head. 

"Why am I so weak though?"

"Right, you don't remember what happened. Well after Minho called the paramedics, you blacked out. They took you away and performed a series of tests on you and came to the conclusion that your nose was broken and two of your ribs were cracked. So they decided it would be best to perform immediate surgery on you to fix you up. Your mom was here earlier but she had to go to work so she left me in charge." _So that's why my torso is wrapped up._

"How long have I been here?"

"About a day. It's Tuesday. Took a long time for the medicine to wear off. Had me scared for a bit, but you're fine now. You should be good to go no-" Thomas felt the bed vibrate. "It's my phone. Hold on." Newt took out his phone. He answered it, said a few 'okays' and nodded ending it with a 'thanks'.

"What was that about?"

"It was your mother. She has to work a second shift tonight so she asked me if I can take you to my house." Thomas wiggled his eyebrows. Newt laughed.

"Tommy, no."

"Tommy, yes."

"You just got out of surgery and I have a twisted ankle. We need rest more than sex right now, don't you think?" Thomas pouted.

"Do I still get to sleep and cuddle with you?" Newt smiled and touch his forehead with Thomas's.

"Yes, you overgrown puppy."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please don't throw tomatoes at me! It was my first week back to college and I was extremely busy. oh yeah and did I mention...I SAW THE SCORCH TRIALS ON MONDAY BECAUSE I LIVE IN LA AND GOT TICKETS FOR THE ADVANCED SCREENING AND I SAW WES BALL AND ROSA SALAZAR AND T.S. NOWLIN AND MY SISTER GOT WES'S AUTOGRAPH????!!! The movie was absolutely AMAZING! You guys will love it when you see it!! As always, leave kudos and don't be shy to comment! I love hearing from you guys! Enjoy Lovez!(:

Thomas woke up the next day and remembered where he was. He sighed happily and closed his eyes to let the moment sink in.

"Tommy?" Thomas heard Newt mumble into his hair.

"Tommy are you awake? I want to let you rest love, but you've been asleep for a long time and you're scaring me." Thomas opened his eyes at that.

"What time is it?" Thomas asked groggily. Sleep heavily laced in his voice.

"Oh good! You're awake. You were scaring me love. Or should I say sleeping beauty. It's 2pm." If any traces of sleep were left behind on Thomas's face, they were gone now.  He sat up quickly and then howled in pain, not remembering his injury. Newt slid out from under him and gently pushed him back to the bed.

"Don't get up too quickly. Remember, you're still hurt." Newt frowned.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier? Why did you let me sleep for so long?" Thomas rubbed his face with the palms of his hands.

"You were tired, Tommy. I couldn't wake you. You seemed so peaceful, and I didn't want to be the reason why it was interrupted. I'm going to go get cleaned up and then serve you some brunch. I'll be back in a second."

"Newt, no. Your ankle needs rest too. You don't have to do anything for me. I'll go get cereal or something. You go take your shower and let me prepare something for us, You've done enough."' Thomas tried sitting back up, but once he felt the ting of pain creep up on him, he immediately lied back down.

"You can hardly move Tommy. How do you expect to go to the kitchen and make breakfast? Just sit tight and I'll be out before you know it. Then I could help you up and we can both make breakfast, deal?"

"Fine." Thomas crossed his arms over his chest and huffed out a breath out of frustration, but mostly because of the pain it caused him to perform those movements. Newt kissed the top of Thomas's head and Thomas watched as he grabbed his crutches and hobbled toward the bathroom. 

Newt had come out in less than fifteen minutes. He was wearing a white t-shirt and black sweatpants. Thomas noted that his hair was still dripping wet and his face was still flushed from the hot water. He was truly beautiful. Newt caught Thomas staring and blushed a deep scarlet.

"What?" Newt asked as he ran his fingers through his wet hair.

"Nothing. I just can't get over how beautiful you are." Newt turned purple.

* * *

They made breakfast and afterwards Thomas insisted on taking a shower himself. Newt ended up taking a second bath since he had to go in with Thomas to help him. For most of the day, they stayed indoors and watched a bunch of Disney movies. Newt didn't feel like going outside and Thomas was more than happy to oblige.

After their little marathon, they decided to go to bed. As they were lying in bed, staring at the ceiling Thomas's mind was swirling with thoughts.

"Newt?"

"Go to sleep Tommy." He  heard Newt mumble into the pillow.

"No, babe, I want to ask you something." Thomas felt Newt shift to his side to face Thomas.

"What is it?" Thomas heard a worried tone in Newt's voice.

"You know how you say you love me?"

"More than anything in the world, love."

"Remember that day that you confessed your love on that first date and then you told me every reason why you fell in love with me?"

"What's this about Tommy?" Thomas could hear the anxiety in Newt's voice.

"Well, you never asked me why I fell in live with you."

"You did already, remember?"

"Yes, but that was when I was barely getting to know you. I didn't know who you really were or what you looked like. I want to tell you all the reasons I left out before." Newt reached over and brushed a strand of hair off of Thomas's face.

"You don't have to tell me anything Tommy. I know that you love me. I know that you care about me. You don't owe me anything."

"I know but I want to." Newt scooted closer to Thomas and rested his head in the crook of Thomas's neck.

"Okay then. Tell me."

"Okay, there are so many reasons, I don't know where to begin. I began falling for you the minute you started treating me like a king. Which I didn't deserve-"

"But you are my king."

"Shh. I'm not finished." Thomas touched Newt's nose with his index finger and continued.

"I fell completely in love when I found out who you were. You've known me since forever. You've seen me at my best and my worst and yet you still chose to love me. You know me better than myself and that's more than I can ever ask for. You knew who I was and you knew everything that I'd done and yet you still treated me with so much love and respect, I just couldn't believe it. I started to hate myself. All you ever did was love me, and all I ever did was hurt you in return. Truth was, I was as hurt as you. We were both damaged and when we found each other, we fixed one another. We needed each other and it took me so long to figure it out. Thank you for never giving up on me. I don't know how i'd live without you. Before you, I was living the popular life, but unfortunately that was empty. I knew that something was missing, but I never in my wildest dreams would've thought that it was you. It's so funny because it makes perfect sense now. Opposites attract, but really we weren't opposite at all. We just fell into different lifestyles. Newt I'm so lucky to have you. It's so sad that so many people live their whole lives without finding the perfect one that was made for them. I'm so lucky to have found mine. That party saved my life because it brought you in it. I love you to the moon and back love. I'm never ever letting you go. I hope you know that. I'm the kidnapper now. We kidnapped each other and fell in love in the process. How crazy are we?" Thomas looked at Newt and saw tears streaming down his face.

"If being in love with the one you're meant to be with is crazy, I never want to be sane." Thomas reached down and kissed Newt's tears away.

"Me neither, babe. Me neither."

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Lovez(: excuse the past few chapters...i had writer's block, so that's probably why they seem so sucky lol but I got hit with inspiration when I was going back home listening to R5's Repeating Days(: they're an awesome band and you guys should go check them out(: tomorrow is Newt Day! Yay! Anyway, as always leave kudos and don't be shy to comment! Enjoy(:

_Thomas woke up the next day_ (or so he had thought) _to darkness. It must be early morning, he thought. For some reason, he felt parched and decided to get a glass of water from the kitchen. He stood up, forgetting about his injury, and strangely, he had no pain. He reached for his phone and switched the flashlight on. He didn't want to turn on any lights so as not to disturb Newt. He faced his bed and was surprised by what he saw. No Newt, but instead was replaced by a puddle of blood on Newt's side of the bed. Thomas's eyes grew wider than the moon and began to run around the house, screaming his name and searching for him._

_"NEWT??NEWT!!WHERE ARE YOU??"  Frustrated, he looked down to the floor and saw a trail of blood. By this time, he was already sobbing. He decided to man up and follow the trail. As he was walking, he lit up the walls with his phone and saw bloody hand prints. He felt bile rising to his throat and decided to keep his eyes on the trail._

_He heard footsteps and immediately felt a pang of relief._

_"Newt! Thank God! I thought something happened to you! I-" Thomas stopped right in his tracks. What he saw before him couldn't be real. What he saw was his nightmare._

_Gally was dragging Newt by his shirt to the backyard. Thomas didn't want to look at Newt, but he knew he had to._

_He deliberately looked at his lover and almost threw up at what he saw. Newt's pajamas were soaked in blood. He had a deep gash across his neck. His wrists were slit and he had multiple stabs on his chest. Thomas fell to his knees and trembled in fear. Thomas looked over to Gally and saw bloody hand prints all over his shirt. His hands were covered in blood and he had bruises on his face. Gally smiled when he saw Thomas._

_"Thomas! Hey buddy! I'm so glad you're awake. Hey could you help me out with something? I need to bury this body in the backyard. Can you get a shovel and start digging?" Thomas was beyond horrified._

_"Man, this little sucker put on some fight. I slit his wrists to make it look like a suicide but he was stronger than I thought. He got up and started punching me, can you believe that? So I stabbed him. He still wouldn't die so I stabbed him again and again and again. Fucker was finally dying but I wanted to take extra precaution so I slit his throat. Last thing he mumbled was something about a Tommy? What a fucking loser. Even when he's dying he still thinks someone loves him. Anyway, I finally put him down so I need your help." Thomas couldn't take it anymore. He ran to Newt's body and yanked him away from Gally's clutches._

_He held Newt in his arms and stroked his blood-covered hair with his hand. He kissed his face and sobbed._

_"What did they do to you love? You're okay. I'm here baby. I'm here. Wake up my angel. Please wake up. Will you wake up for me?" Thomas buried his face in Newt's bloody hair._

_"Thomas! Get up and help me! The cops will be here any minute." Thomas felt Gally pull Newt out of his arms. Thomas held on tightly._

_"NO!!! Gally give him to me!! He's not dead!! He's not dead!!" He sobbed harder._

_"Are you blind? He's fucking dead! You're so pathetic. You still defend him even though he's dead. Oh well, time for plan B." Thomas looked up to Gally and saw him pull out a gun and point it towards Thomas's head._

_"God Thomas.. Its so much work burying two bodies. I really didn't want to do this, but you made me." Thomas hugged Newt close and screwed his eyes tight._

_"I love you Newt." And he heard Gally pull the trigger._

* * *

Thomas woke up screaming. He felt tears running down his face and he couldn't breathe.

"Tommy! Shh! My love it's okay! It was just a nightmare. You're fine. I'm here." Newt held him tightly in his arms. Thomas stopped screaming but his sobs were still wracking through his body like aftershocks.

Thomas escaped Newt's grip and grabbed Newt's face. He looked into his eyes. The eyes he thought he would never see again. He grabbed Newt's wrists and examined them. No cuts. He grabbed Newt's chin and tilted his head upwards. No gash on his neck. Thomas saw his chest go up and down, rising and falling and full of life. He slowly started to unbutton Newt's pajama shirt.

"Tommy, wha-" Thomas rested his head on Newt's heart and heard his steady heartbeat. Newt placed his hands on either side of Thomas's face and lifted it to face him.

"Tommy, what's wrong? What did you dream about, love?" Thomas's eyes began to well with tears of joy.His Newt was alive. And he was all his. He brought their faces closer and connected their lips.

"I. Love. You. Don't. Ever. Leave. Me. Stay. With. Me. Forever." Thomas said in between kisses. 

The pain is Thomas's torso was diminishing, so he moved a little easier. He got on top of Newt and began undressing him. This time, Newt didn't even protest. Once he was finished, Newt flipped them and returned the favor. Thomas still had tears in his eyes and Newt gently kissed them away.

"I'm here. I'll always be here. I love you." Newt mumbled into Thomas's ear. Thomas could've sworn that his heart grew ten sizes larger at those words.

With that, they went under the covers and made love. Pure, pristine love.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me...I had really bad writer's block and had no clue what to do with this story. But I finally got an idea so here it is. Unfortunately I think this is the last chapter before the end...but I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it(: as always, leave kudos and don't be shy to comment! Love hearing from you guys!

Thomas awoke later that same day and looked at Newt. He was still sound asleep. Thomas decided to take a shower before he woke up. As he let the hot water fall on his bare skin, he started thinking;and Lord knows how bad that can be. He started thinking about his nightmare. What if it came true? What if, not necessarily Gally but someone else, hurt Newt? What if he was to blame? Thomas didn't want anything to hurt Newt. Not after what he saw. And he definitely didn't want to be the source of it. So, he did what he thought best. He ran away. Grabbed his clothes and ran. Not home. Not to school. Not even to Minho's. He ran to the only person besides his mom who knew him inside out. He ran to Teresa's.

* * *

Newt woke up an hour after Thomas left. He felt groggy from sleep and that only meant one thing;it was late.

"Tommy, why didn't you wake me?" He asked, reaching towards the other side of the bed. All he found were pillows and sheets. _Maybe he's taking a shower?_ He thought. _Better go join him then._

Newt opened the door to the bathroom, but found no traces of Thomas. Newt started to panic. He ran to the kitchen and when he found no one there, he ran to the living room. He couldn't find him anywhere. But he wouldn't let his nerves get the best of him. He calmed down enough to take a shower and get changed before heading out next door.

Newt rapped on the door and a woman opened it.

"Newt? What a surprise! Is Thomas with you?" Newt's eyes were frozen with fear, but he knew he couldn't lose it here. Not in front of his mother.

"Um, no actually, I was hoping he was with you?" Newt's voice was breaking. Ms. Greene took notice and invited him in.

"Come, sit down. Thomas probably went out for a morning run or something. Nothing to worry about. Do you want some coffee or tea while you wait?"

"Of course, love. That would be perfect." He saw Ms. Greene go to the kitchen. Her face transformed from sympathy to worry. She smiled at Newt before he took notice. But he already did. Then Newt remembered his cell phone. _Of course! Why didn't I think of this before?_

He dialed Thomas' number. He waited and waited but it kept ringing, sending him into voicemail. He tried again and again, getting the same results. His composure was falling and tears would soon start to spill over if he didn't calm himself in the next few seconds.

"Here you go hun-oh honey! Its okay! He's probably out doing errands or something. Did you call him?"

"11 times." Newt said, wiping his tears with his sleeve. Ms. Greene put the coffee down on the table and sat down, patting the space next to her. Newt sat down.

"What about Minho?" Newt hadn't thought of that and proceeded to dial the number.

-Hello?

-Minho?

-Oh hey Newt! Are you okay? You sound terrible. Have you been crying? Is Thomas alright?

-I actually don't know where he is. I called him and he didn't answer and I'm here at his mom's house and she hasn't seen him either. He's not with you, is he?

-Nah, man. I didn't even know he was missing. I'll be there in a second. Don't move. 

And he hung up. A half hour later, Minho was at the door step.

"Still no sign of him?" Newt shook his head  and let the tears stream down his cheeks.

"How could I be so stupid? Of course he ran away from me! Look at me!"

"Newt, don't say th-"

"Shut up Minho! Just look! I have a buggin limp and I have bruises all over my body! I am a loser! I was a fool to think someone as great as Tommy would ever love me. He woke up. He finally woke up. I knew this day would come. I knew it. Why am I surprised Min? He doesn't love me. He never has and never will. I don't-" Newt felt a strong pain on the left side of his face. Then he realized Minho had slapped him.

"Stop talkin crazy! He loves you, shank. I've never seen him this happy. If he ran away, he had a good reason why, and its not because he doesn't love you. It's only been an hour. Give it a few more. He's crazy about you Newt. He wouldn't leave you."

* * *

 

2 months later...

"Thomas, you have to go back!" Teresa shouted.

"No! I can't! Not now, not ever. I can't hurt him."

"You're an idiot Tom. You're hurting him right now! You hurt him the minute you left!"

"You have to believe me Tess. This is nothing compared to what could've happened."

"Are you talking about that stupid nightmare you had? Thomas that was FAKE! Not real! Go! Leave! He needs you Tom. You have no idea how broken he is. I've seen him talking with Minho-"

"You didn't tell Min where I was, right?"

"No, I didn't. But I ought to. Thomas, he has...cuts...burns...bruises."

"Did Gally touch him?"

"You don't get it do you? The biggest danger he has to face isn't you or Gally. It's himself. He hates himself. Thinks that its all his fault. He's beating himself up because of it. Tom I'm scared. I'm scared that he'll do something that can't be healed. He's tried before and he'll do it again. Please. As you're friend, I'm asking you to save him. You love him don't you?"

"Tess, what kind of question is that? Of course I love him. I love him more than myself."

"Then go to him." Thomas had made up his mind. He would go back home. He thanked Teresa and gave her a peck on the cheek. What would he do without her? He glanced at his watch. Half an hour before Newt got home from school. He took off running. He ran as if his life depended on it and now that he thought about it, it actually did. He made it in time with 15 minutes to spare. He ran up to the bedroom where he and Newt used to sleep. It was still the same as when he left it. He took off his coat and shoes and sat himself on the bed, staring at the door.

Not long after, he heart the front door slam shut. He's here.

* * *

Newt slammed the door and toed off his shoes. He grabbed his phone for the millionth time and left a voicemail on Thomas' phone. "I love you Tommy. I haven't lost hope. Please be safe." But truth was, he already had lost hope. He went straight to the kitchen and grabbed the sharpest knife he had.

"No, if I'm going to do this, it should be done properly." So he made his way to the untouched bedroom. His plan was to die with the scent and the thought and the spirit of his Tommy around him. He wanted to still hope but his heart was tired. After all the sleepless nights, after all the crying and self-loathing, he was tired.

He got to the room and saw the door was slightly open. _Must've been the wind._ He thought. He was too tired to even think of the possibility that it could've been him. When Thomas left, he took Newt's heart with him.

He pushed the door open and closed his eyes. He didn't want to see thee bed. He didn't want to relive the memories. He didn't want-

"Newt?" _Just a trick of the mind. Don't open your eyes._ He tried convincing himself.

"Baby? Put the knife down, okay? I don't want you to hurt your-"

"Shut up! Shut up! You're not real! It's bad enough that I have to live with your memory but now you're haunting me too? Enough already! Please, just leave me alone!" Newt started to sob. He dropped the knife and fell to his knees. He heard footsteps and felt two strong arms wrap around him.

"Love, shh. I'm here now. I won't ever leave again. I was so stupid Newt. So stupid. But I'm here and I'll spend the rest of my life trying to fix this. I love you more than anything in the world baby. I'm real, Newt. I'm here. I'm yours." Newt heard him whisper in his ears. Newt risked it and opened his eyes. He lifted his head and there he was. His Tommy was right there, staring at him with tears streaming down his face. Newt freed his arms and placed them on either side of Thomas' face.

"Tommy?Is it really you?" Thomas smiled even wider.

"Yes my Newt. I'm here."

"Do you love me again?" Thomas's heart broke into a million pieces. _Is that what he thought all this time? That I stopped loving him? How could he?_

"Newt, baby. Look at me." Thomas sat Newt on his lap facing him. "I NEVER stopped loving you and I never will. Get that horrible thought out of your head."

"Then why did you leave?"

"I left you because I love you. I didn't want you getting hurt an-" Newt smacked his head.

"You idiot! I was about to kill myself and here you are saying that you left me because you didn't want me getting hurt? What would you prefer, me getting a little hurt or me killing myself? Tommy, don't you EVER do that again do you hear me?" Thomas only wrapped his arms tighter around Newt.

"I hear you loud and clear love. Please don't hurt yourself. Come, let me see your arms." Newt got red in the face. How did he know about his arms?

"Wait, I have a question first. It's only fair since you left me with no warning for 2 months." Thomas knew this was going to happen. He was going to ask about his whereabouts and such. He really didn't want to go through it now.

"Okay, ask me anything you want." Thomas waited for the question. And waited and waited. Finally Newt smiled and came closer. They pressed their foreheads together and looked into each other's eyes.

"Marry me?" Thomas' eyes grew wide with shock. He was expecting anything but this. But as he processed the question through his mind, he knew he wanted the same thing. He intertwined their finger's together and kissed the back of Newt's hand.

"Marry me first."

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been an amazing two months(: unfortunately, this story has come to an end :( but don't worry, you haven't seen the last of me! This is probably the longest chapter. It took me two days to write but you guys deserve it! Thank you to all who have read my story and have supported me along the way! You guys are the best! If you want, you can check my fan account out on Instagram, same username! I hope you guys enjoy! Until next time Lovez!(:

4 months later…

 

Thomas woke up the next day at his own house. He and Newt decided it was best to live separately…for the time being, or at least until they graduated which wasn’t very long from now.

He got dressed and ate breakfast before kissing his mom goodbye and walking to school. Newt said he would be late today for some reason and to not wait up on him.

“Thomas!”

“Hey Minho. Why are you so cheery today? It’s barely Monday.” Thomas said, heading to his locker.

“Have you forgotten what today is?” Minho asked in disbelief.

“My brain doesn’t work in the morning, sorry.” Thomas had gotten to his locker and was in the process of opening it when he realized it was stuck. He pulled and pulled but it wouldn’t budge. Huh? That’s weird. This has never happened to me before. Thomas concluded that he would need some extra help and would go to the principal’s office later. Good thing he already had what he needed for his first two classes in his backpack.

“Dude! It’s the beginning of promposal week!” Minho shoved him playfully. Thomas seemed to snap out of his morning grogginess and stared at Minho with wide eyes. He had totally forgotten about prom. Newt was going to kill him.

“Oh my god I forgot. What am I going to do? Newt’s going to be so disappointed in me.” Thomas said as his head collided with the locker.

“Don’t stress. It’s only Monday. You still have the whole week. Just think of something…not cheesy.” Thomas was about to protest when the first bell rang. Newt really is late. He would usually be here by now.

Thomas made his way to his first class and took a seat. As he was prepping himself for the lesson, he witnessed his very first promposal. It was really sweet. The guy had a tux and everything. The girl accepted with teary eyes. It only made Thomas feel even guiltier. He wanted his own promposal to be unique.

Newt came to class half an hour late and took a seat next to Thomas. Thomas looked up to see a wide smile plastered on Newt’s face. Thomas felt too down in the dumps to reciprocate his feelings, so he only nodded in his direction.

“What did you think?” Newt asked eagerly.

“About what?” Thomas asked in a monotone voice.

“About the promposal silly! Wasn’t it sweet?” Thomas assumed Newt was talking about the one he had just witnessed.

“I guess. But it was too cliché. It’s too early in the morning for romance.” Thomas said with a huff. Newt’s smile immediately turned into a frown. Tears were starting to brim. He gathered his belongings and rushed out of the classroom right before the bell rung. Thomas followed closely at his heels.

He went into the bathrooms and knocked on the stall that Newt was in.

“Baby? What’s wrong?” Thomas asked worriedly.

“Oh don’t you give me that crap. I am NOT your baby. Not now, not ever.” Newt shouted from the other side of the stall.

“What are you talking about? Newt, let me in.”

“No! You stay as far away from me as possible, you heartless monster! I-I-“

“Newt, please. Don’t do this.” Thomas said with his eyes watering.

“I-I-I want to break up. You clearly don’t love me anymore, so I see no point in carrying this relationship on any further. Now leave. I’m going to be late for class and I don’t want to see your face right now.”

“Newt, no! Please! I just got you back.” Thomas said in between sobs.

“You mean you just came back. Back from leaving me. Well now, I’ll make things less difficult for you. I’m leaving you.”

“Newt, please. I love you more than you can imagine. Why are you doing this?”

“Don’t say you love me because you don’t! You wouldn’t have rejected me if you still did!”

“Rejected you? What are you talking about?”

“I don’t want to hear any of your pathetic excu-wait, what did you just say?”

“I asked you what you were talking about because I’m at a loss here.” There was a long pause on Newt’s side of the stall.

“Tommy? Have you been to your locker today?” If Thomas was confused before, he was completely lost now.

“Yes, but it was jammed, so I couldn’t get it open. I was going to ask the janitor for help at break. Newt, how does this have anything to do with the situation?” Suddenly, the stall burst open.

“When I asked you about the promposal, what did you think I was talking about?” Thomas scratched his head and rubbed his face with his hands.

“Um, this guy promposed to this girl before class started. It wasn’t long before you came, so I thought you saw it through a window or something.” Newt’s smile grew ten times wider.

“Come on! I have to show you something this instant.” Newt started tugging on his arm.

“We have class.”

“Oh who gives a klunk. This is more important. Follow me.” Thomas gave in and let himself be tugged by Newt. Newt led him to his locker.

“Open it!” Newt said eagerly. He was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“I already told you, it won’t budge.” Newt walked up to the locker and hit it in a pattern. It opened. Thomas looked inside.  
Thomas had never seen anything like it. His locker was decorated with Tim Burton film pictures. Resting at the bottom of his locker was the infamous masked that Newt wore to conceal his identity so many months ago. He picked it up and turned it around. Inside was some writing:

Will you go to prom with me?  
Don’t make me kidnap you again.

Thomas turned to Newt and met his eyes. He smiled and cried and laughed at the same time because of his mixed emotions. He felt so stupid for putting Newt through that. They almost broke up because of Thomas. No wonder he was late.

“Yes! I’ll go to prom with you!” Thomas ran and hugged Newt. Hugged him as if he was going to slip out of his fingers again. “And please do kidnap me again.” Thomas whispered in his ear.

“Tommy, the whole point of kidnapping is to go against your will.” Newt smiled.

“Well then, I guess I won’t have to worry about being kidnapped by you ever again.” Newt smiled and leaned in to place his lips on top of his.

2 weeks later…

“Thomas, honey? You’ve been in that bathroom for 3 hours. Are you okay?” 

“Yeah mom! I’ll be out in a second.” Thomas had been waiting for this day ever since he could remember…but he never thought it would be with Newt. Just the fact that Newt would be his prom date made the moment all the more exciting.

A few hours earlier...

Thomas had woken up at 5 in the morning. He couldn’t sleep just thinking about all he had to do. He tried going back to sleep but he couldn’t, so he settled on going to Newt’s for a while.

Thomas climbed out of his bedroom window and used the emergency ladder to climb down and placed it against Newt’s window. He silently climbed up, opened his bedroom window and strategically tumbled into his room. He was successful at not making a sound…that is until he tripped over something and loudly fell face-down on the floor.

“Bloody hell Tommy! I thought you were a burglar or something. You’re lucky I don’t have my bat at the moment. What are you doing here? It’s bloody 5 in the morning?” Newt asked, adorably rubbing his eyes.

“I couldn’t sleep...” Thomas said, walking over to the bed.

“And you couldn’t pick up a book or watch the television instead?”

“To tell you the truth, I didn’t even think about it.” Thomas sat on the bed.

“Well, now you have, so go back to your room and read for Christ’s sake. Let me sleep.” Newt lied back down and pulled the covers over his head.

“But Newt, you’re the only one that can calm me down.” At this, Newt shot up and grabbed Thomas’s face.

“Why? Tommy what’s wrong?”

“I-Well I have too many butterflies. And I’m really nervous and excited. Prom’s a big deal for me.” Newt softened and a slight blush was starting to spread across his cheeks.

“Are those butterflies for me?” Thomas reached up and grabbed his wrists. Then he brought Newt’s hands to his mouth and kissed his palms.

“All of them.”

“But why? You know me. I’m not a stranger. You love me and I love you. You’re not nervous right now, so why should you be when I go to pick you up?”

“I don’t know, my body is weird. Can-can I just sleep next to you for a while to calm my nerves?”

“Hop in.” Newt said with a content sigh. They slept soundly until Thomas abruptly woke up and looked at the clock.

“Holy shit! It’s shucking 1 in the afternoon! I love you Newt. See you later.” Newt fumbled with the window and climbed down the ladder. Then he moved it and climbed up to his bedroom. His mother was already practically banging his door down. He opened the door and let her in.

“Thomas! I thought you were sick or something. It’s late Hun. Breakfast is ready and then it’s off to the shower to do your preparations.

Back to the present...

Thomas had taken a shower, styled his hair and hyperventilated in the corner for about 3 hours until he decided he was finally ready to change. He opened the door and found his mom behind it, waiting.

“What were you doing in there? I thought you would at least be dressed by now.”

“Beauty doesn’t happen overnight, mom.” And then he swiftly made his way to his bedroom, then proceeded to scream until a hand covered his mouth.

“Now you know how I felt in the morning. Took you long enough. I’ve been waiting here for an hour.” Newt was standing in his room, perfectly dressed in his tux, hair gelled to perfection with corsage in hand.

“Jesus Christ Newt. Not trying to be rude or anything but get out. I’m not dressed yet, so just go through the front door like a normal person and wait for me in the living room.”

“Aww. I wanted to help you get dressed.” Newt started to tug the towel that was covering Thomas’s nether regions. Thomas swapped his hand away.

“Not today babe. But I appreciate the offer. Anyway, if you’ll excuse me, I have a prom to get ready for.” Thomas was pushing Newt out the window when Newt suddenly turned around and pecked him on the lips. Then left.

Thomas was left with his thoughts. He finally had time to process how good Newt looked in a tux. It was navy blue, with a black tie and black shoes. They had agreed to buy suits to complement each other’s. Thomas’s tux was black with a navy blue tie and navy blue shoes.

Thomas took haste in getting dressed and gathered his own corsage to give to Newt. He rushed down the stairs and was met with Newt’s gaze. A gaze filled with admiration, love, and lust. Newt was undressing him with his eyes.

“Oh Thomas! Look at you! You look so handsome! Both of you boys look absolutely elegant. Everyone will have their eyes on you tonight.” Thomas’s mom was already getting tear eyed. She was always one to get sentimental over these things.

“I have to agree with her Tommy. You look absolutely dashing.” Newt walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

“You two are adorable. Oh, come, come! Let me take a picture!”

“Mom!”

“Come on Tommy. Smile for the camera.” Newt placed his hands on Thomas’s hips and placed his chin on his shoulder. Thomas couldn’t help but look at him. The way he smiled, the way his eyes sparkled under the light. The way his hands gripped his waist tightly. He thought it wasn’t possible to fall so hard for someone. At this moment, Thomas knew he would spend the rest of his life with him. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for him.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Thomas was so drawn on his thoughts that he didn’t realize Newt had caught him staring.

“You’re beautiful.” Thomas said without giving it much thought beforehand. Newt simply blushed under his gaze and smiled. Thomas then remembered the corsage and placed his on Newt’s suit. Newt reciprocated his actions. Then they were off.

To say that everyone’s eyes were on them was a complete understatement. This was the first time they saw Newt for what he really was…a beautiful angel. The laughed, they ate, they slow-danced and mostly had fun. Teresa and Minho won prom King and Queen, and they themselves won second place. This night was everything Thomas could have ever dreamed of.

“Well Tommy, you know it’s kind of a tradition to take your prom date home with you.” Newt said once they were back in the car.

“You want to take me home with you?” Thomas said, with a shit eating grin on his face.

“Oh shuck no. I don’t want to take you home with me…I AM taking you home with me. There’s no doubt about it.”

1 month later…

“Mr. Newton Brodie.” Thomas saw as Newt climbed up the short set of stairs to the stage and receive his diploma. A couple of names were called until he was up.

“Mr. Thomas Greene.” This was it. He was going to do it. There was no turning back now. He walked up the stairs placing his hand in his pocket. The little black box was still there, waiting to be taken out at the right moment.

“Thank you Principal Paige, but could I borrow your microphone for a minute? Thanks.” He shoved her away from the podium and took his place behind it.

“Uh, hi. For those of you that don’t know me, I’m Thomas and also really nervous. I’m sweating bullets if you can’t tell. I have a very important announcement to make.” Thomas looked at the crowd of graduates and spotted the one student he was looking for. He saw Newt mouth the words ‘what are you doing?’ to him.

“Newt? Can you come up here for a second?” Newt’s eyes grew wide with fear. Thomas knew that Newt was bad with crowds but he had to do it. Just this once. Newt reluctantly got up and to where Thomas was standing.

“Thomas? What the bloody hell are you doing?”

“Trust me on this okay?” Thomas whispered to him. He turned his attention back to the crowd and smiled.

“Guys, this is my boyfriend, Newt. I’ve known him for almost all my life but I never met him until this year. It’s a shame really. I feel like my life before I met him was a dream and he woke me up. I feel…complete with him. He’s the most beautiful person I’ve ever met, inside and out. Just look at him. I know you guys don’t know him very well, so you’ll have to take my word for it. He’s been there through the toughest of times with me, even if I didn’t know he did. I put him through hell when I went missing, but he never lost hope. Love is the strongest force in the universe. And I’m so lucky to have experienced it. I never thought you could fall so deep in love with someone until I met Newt. He’s my rock, my best friend, my next door neighbor and my lover. I love him to bits. I never want to be with anyone else but you Newt. So,” Thomas moved to the center of the stage so everyone could see and got down on one knee. He pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it. He could see camera’s flashing in the distance and heard awws and whistles coming from the crowd.

“Newton Brodie? Will you marry me?” The crowd went absolutely wild. Newt was crying and ran into Thomas’s arms.

“Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes! I love you so much baby. I love you.” Their lips passionately connected for what seemed like hours. Newt said yes.

4 years later… (After they’ve finished university)

Thomas was anxiously waiting at the altar. Newt was late. What if he got cold feet? What if he had second thoughts?

His thoughts were soon rejected once he saw his love walk down the aisle. He was absolutely stunning. He wasn’t a bride but Thomas wanted this to be somewhat traditional and had him wear a white tux.

“You look amazing Newt.” Thomas said breathlessly.

“Look who’s talking.” 

At the reception, there were so many people. So much food. Thomas thought it was the perfect time to make his announcement. 

He got up on stage and stood at the microphone.

“Attention, loved ones. I have an announcement to make.”

“You’re not going to propose to me again, are you Tommy?” Thomas heard Newt shout.

“No, but I want to dedicate a song to you, and I’m going to sing it. Once you hear the lyrics, you’ll know why I chose it. It’s called, Stockholm Syndrome.

Who's that shadow holding me hostage?  
I've been here for days  
Who's this whisper telling me that I'm never gonna get away?  
I know they'll be coming to find me soon  
But I feel I'm getting used to  
Being held by you  
Oh  
Baby, look what you've done to me  
Oh  
Baby, look what you've done now  
Oh  
Baby, I'll never leave if you keep holding me this way, oh o-oh  
Oh  
Baby, look what you've done to me  
Oh  
Baby, you've got me tied down  
Oh  
Baby, I'll never leave if you keep holding me this way, oh o-oh  
Who's this man that's holding your hand  
And talking about your eyes?  
Used to sing about being free but now he's changed his mind  
I know they'll be coming to find me soon  
But my Stockholm syndrome is in your room  
Yeah, I fell for you!  
Oh  
Baby, look what you've done to me  
Oh  
Baby, look what you've done now  
Oh  
Baby, I'll never leave if you keep holding me this way, oh o-oh  
Oh  
Baby, look what you've done to me  
Oh  
Baby, you've got me tied down  
Oh  
Baby, I'll never leave if you keep holding me this way, oh o-oh  
All my life I've been on my own  
I use a light to guide me home  
But now together we're alone  
And there's no other place I'd ever wanna go  
Baby, look what you've done  
Oh  
Baby, look what you've done to me  
Oh  
Baby, look what you've done now  
Oh  
Baby, I'll never leave if you keep holding me this way, oh o-oh  
Oh  
Baby, look what you've done to me  
Oh  
Baby, you've got me tied down  
Oh  
Baby, I'll never leave if you keep holding me this way, oh o-oh  
Oh  
Oh  
Baby look what you've done  
Oh  
Baby look what you've done to me  
Baby look what you've done to me” 

Thomas looked at Newt and saw him tearing up. Newt smiled at him and gestured for him to come. Thomas hugged Newt and stared into his eyes. It was the happiest day of their lives, and they couldn’t wait to start life’s journey side by side.

And when people asked how they met, Thomas would simply smile at Newt and say, “He kidnapped my heart.”


End file.
